Dating
by IndonesianElephant
Summary: They've been dating, or so Kotetsu thought.


Yup, a fill i did for the anon tiger and bunny meme on dreamweaver/livejournal xD hope you enjoy it 8'D

* * *

Six months. It's how long Kotetsu T. Kaburagi has been dating Barnaby Brooks Jr.. It doesn't seem like it's been that long since that last October 31, when they shared their first kiss over Barnaby's bright pink, homemade mess of a birthday cake. Ever since then, things haven't quite been the same.

And to Kotetsu, that's good. Things shouldn't be the same when you're dating someone, right?

He and Barnaby have been dating for six months. No other word could describe spending weeks at a time over the same person's house, never tiring of their presence. No word could describe waking up in the morning, limbs tangled together, a head on his bare chest, and blond hair tickling his skin like 'dating' could. For all of how stubborn and oblivious he is, even Barnaby can't deny that he and Kotetsu are dating. Even if they haven't actually spoken about it, they don't really need to say anything at all.

His foot hits another box (the second one today), and he nearly breaks his neck as he tumbles through the door into his apartment. If Barnaby is trying to kill him, he's doing an excellent job. Kotetsu knows it's a box from Barnaby, because of the little rabbit head he's doodled on the side of it. For all his glaring and griping, the blond has actually become quite fond of the nickname.

Kotetsu takes the little white box and peels off the heart seal keeping it shut, and he's a little surprised at what he finds inside. It's a brand new watch, sterling silver, glinting in the light and already set to the correct time. The alarm has even been set to wake Kotetsu early enough so that he has thirty minutes extra to get to work on time. It's a very thoughtful and heartwarming gift, and it's the fifth gift he's gotten since the beginning of the week.

It's only Tuesday.

He really needs to talk to Barnaby about this; he _knows_he does, despite how much he likes being showered in this uncharacteristic affection. What would he even say? His cellphone chimes cheerily before he can delve further on this train of thought, and ironically the call is from the blond bunny himself.

_"Are you busy?"_He doesn't even wait for Kotetsu to say hello. Always concise and to the point, and it makes Kotetsu smile a little.

"Not really," He's fiddling with the watch, trying to clasp it onto his wrist with the hand that isn't holding the phone. "Thanks for the watch, Bunny. It's pretty nice!" He means to say more, possibly ask why it is he's received so many gifts, but a hitch in Barnaby's breathing stops him.

_"You like it?"_Barnaby asks, and Kotetsu can't get the image of a grinning, hopeful-eyed little boy showing his father a present out of his head.

"Well, yeah. It's not every day someone gets me gifts! Except it kinda is now, because you've been giving me a lot of them, which is what I really need to-"

_"Are you hungry?"_Barnaby cuts him off, much to Kotetsu's dismay.

"Well yeah, but-"

_"Meet me at the cafe in ten minutes."_And before Kotetsu can get a word in edge-wise, Bunny's already hung up the phone.

Kotetsu finds himself arriving at a nice little cafe that he and Barnaby have been to a few times before when the sudden need for coffee and sandwiches struck Kotetsu. He appreciates how Barnaby both remembers and respects his dislike for fancy restaurants, ever since he learned about it the hard way.

But that's a story for another day.

The blond is waiting for him at a table closer to the back, and it's the only table fully equipped with candles, wine, and a tablecloth. Kotetsu barely contains a laugh; he should have known that something simple would be, well, too simple for Barnaby's elaborate tastes.

The waiter must have been told to expect him, because before Kotetsu's bottom even hits the chair, a wine glass is placed beside him. Kotetsu's surprised they even serve wine here.

He thanks the waiter, then turns to Barnaby. "This is nice, Bunny." He grins sheepishly as he helps himself to a glass of wine.

The blond says nothing for a moment, just analyzing Kotetsu. It's so quiet, and Barnaby's stare is so intense, that it becomes quite uncomfortable.

Kotetsu intends to utilize the silence, "Hey, Bunny...I-"

"You like it," He says, more to himself than anything. His eyes are on that watch. They then go to the chain around his neck-shiny and new and from Barnaby as well. Then the blond's eyes go to the silver stud in Kotetsu's ear; the piercing and earring are also both from Barnaby, gifted to him suspiciously soon after he mentioned wanting a piercing in passing. These are only a few of Barnaby's gifts, the only ones he could wear. He wishes he could wear them all, wishes he could say thank you enough for all the nice things he's gotten.

Come their anniversary, he's going to pull out all the stops.

Barnaby's eyes trail downward again, and it takes Kotetsu a minute to figure out just what Barnaby is staring at that's so interesting on his hand. But he realizes it's his ring, something that Barnaby didn't buy. He kind of regrets wearing it now, because Kotetsu knows that all the reassurance in the world probably won't stop Barnaby from feeling like he's competing for a spot in Kotetsu's heart.

Barnaby should know of course that Kotetsu would never date someone who wasn't in his heart, right? He wouldn't date someone he couldn't clearly see himself loving. Of course he'll always love Tomoe-he always will, but now he loves his Bunny.

"I need to say something, Kotetsu. Something serious." Barnaby finally speaks, voice shaking so faintly that Kotetsu almost doesn't catch it. He's nervous, but what about?

Though he nods for Bunny to continue, his mind is racing. Are they breaking up? Has Kotetsu done something? ...Did Barnaby do something? Is he cheating on Kotetsu? Does Barnaby think Kotetsu is cheating? Did he-

"I like you," He says. At Kotetsu's dumbstruck look he adds, "A lot."

Of course Barnaby liked Kotetsu. Why else would they date? Did Barnaby think he was insecure? "Yes, Bunny, I know..." He ventures cautiously. This seems like a lead-up to something bigger.

"I want to date you."

This confuses Kotetsu, and he voices it. "What are you talking about?"

"To date. Being with someone romantically. A relationship-"

"No, no! Bunny, I thought-"

Barnaby must have only registered 'no'.

"I understand that this must be strange to you, given your previous relationship status. I understand it's odd for two men to date, or do any of the things that I often want to do to you. This was something I could not keep to myself, however. I've come to like you, Kotetsu. As more than a friend. Though you're a foolish old man that always makes a mess of things, I find that I can't stop thinking about you. I've tried to show you how I feel, but I shouldn't have assumed that you could easily pick up on such things. Or perhaps you knew this already, and just decided not to tell me that you decline my affections. If you would just decline me rather than carelessly accept my heartfelt gifts showing my romantic affections, I would greatly appreciate it. That being said, I understand if you do decline. I'm sure this is quite a shock-"

Kotetsu cuts him off finally wth a deep kiss, but interrupts it with a bubble of laughter. "You're smart, Bunny, but you're such an idiot." He says, smiling fondly. It makes sense now; the gifts, the way Bunny was acting...

Barnaby looks equal parts flustered, disheveled, and confused. His breathing is heavier now, lips parted and eyes wide and confused and doe-like. His hand found it's way to Kotetsu's shoulder during the kiss, fingers curled into the fabric of the tanned man's vest.

It's their second kiss.

"So...you want to...to date me?" Barnaby asks cautiously.

"No, I don't." Kotetsu says, and smirks when Barnaby's almost-smile falls. "Because we're already dating. We've _been_ dating."


End file.
